Bresul Yejain
Cardassian glinn Bresul Yejain currently serves as first officer and aide to Gul Tayben Berat of the Sherouk, a post he has held since 2371 when his predecessor, Glinn Drevot, was transferred after the assassination attempt on Gul Berat. (Star Trek: Sigils and Unions) :Yejain's posting as first officer depends on the ''Sigils and Unions understanding of his rank, which places the glinn directly under the gul.'' Yejain is known as a steady, dependable officer, one who has responded to the rather unusual circumstances of his most recent posting quite well. Even when others try to get under his skin about serving under a younger man (unusual given the Cardassian reverence for age and seniority)--especially one under Berat's circumstances--he simply lets their insults and sneers roll off his back as if they never said or did a thing. On the other hand--an insult directed straight at Berat will put him into a cold fury. Like most Cardassians, he is quite loyal to the state, but a good relationship with his commanding officer is what really brings out his willingness to go the extra mile. Though very humble about his abilities, Yejain is a martial arts master capable of dispatching a Klingon warrior with his bare hands. He is also one of the few non-Altonians to solve the Altonian brain teaser, a feat he accomplished in less than four years. ( --"Let He Who Has Eyes See") Military career Central Command staff officer Prior to his service aboard the Sherouk, Glinn Yejain served at Central Command on Cardassia Prime as a member of Legate Tekeny Ghemor's staff. Yejain served well in this post, describing working for Ghemor as the sort of joy that made him feel proud to serve the Cardassian Union. In a nearly unprecedented move, Ghemor supported Gul Tayben Berat's desire to remain in service and selected Glinn Yejain to serve as both first officer and aide to the gul, who suffered from stun-shock and had lost the use of his hands for finer tasks. Pleased with Yejain's service and seeing his temperament as right for the role, Legate Ghemor personally selected Yejain to replace the first officer of the Sherouk. (Star Trek: Sigils and Unions--"A Weaver of Lives", The Thirteenth Order) Aboard the Sherouk Berat's physical condition means that in addition to the ordinary first officer's duties, Yejain also assists his commanding officer with other tasks such as manual data entry. Since Berat participates in few landing parties, Yejain is in effect the gul's eyes and ears away from the Sherouk; when Berat does leave the ship, Yejain invariably accompanies him. When Gul Berat decided to rebel against the Dominion rule of Cardassia, Yejain accompanied Berat to the surface of Lessek to meet with the Starfleet personnel being held behind Cardassian lines that Berat and three of his fellow guls hoped to recruit into their resistance. The next day, after their ranking officer agreed to join the rebellion, Yejain was present at a ceremonial toast to welcome the Starfleet crew into the newborn Thirteenth Order. (The Thirteenth Order) In 2376, while still serving as''Sherouk'' first officer, Yejain was permitted to attend a small ceremony where his previous commander, Legate Ghemor, was posthumously restored to full rank with all honors. There, Yejain gave an interview to reporter and ambassador Natima Lang of the Cardăsa Star-Sentinel describing some of the most memorable kindnesses Legate Ghemor showed him and his entire staff during the glinn's three-year period of service. ("A Weaver of Lives") Yejain, Bresul Yejain, Bresul Yejain, Bresul Yejain, Bresul Yejain, Bresul